MrNice Guy
by Nyozeka
Summary: Song Fic From The song in Degrassi called "Mr.Nice guy" R&R Please! Thankies! sorry i stink at summerys.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew or the song. The song Is from Degrassi **

Mr. Nice Guy

_This song is the prize for breaking my heart._

Flashback

"Mayasa!?" Ichigo said walking to the park where she had just seen Mayasa kissing another girl. Mayasa jumped and turned around

"Ichigo?!" He said jumping looking at her "I…. I …I mean its not what it looks like?"

"So You Were NOT just kissing that girl?" she said pointing at the girl standing next to him

"I….Ichigo I'm…sorr..." Mayasa started

"No its too late Mayasa, you jerk" she ran away with tears brimming from her eyes.'

"Ichigo" He yelled after her but she was gone.

end flash back

_Should have written these words told you right from the start._

Ichigo sat in the café Writing Mayasa a hate letter.

"**I could have had anyone, but I chose you But I Obviously am not good enough for you, but I'm sure that Skank you were kissing today is….."** she added some more mean things to say and then walked to the mail box and slipped in the letter

_You say it doesn't matter, how it's all in the past._

"Ichigo," Mayasa said wavering her letter in her face "Why are you acting like this? We broke up a month ago! It doesn't matter its in the past okay?" he said trying to be sound nice but came out mean.

_My pain doesn't show My Pain doesn't show its Disguised by this mask_

"Yeah, Your right" Ichigo said with a hateful look in her eye but she struggled up a smile

"Okay" Mayasa smiled as a girl came up behind him and hugged him.

"Hey Mayasa honey" she giggled

"Hey hunny" he smiled

"Bye" Ichigo said walking away

_Gonna make the day you met me, a day you'll regret_

Ichigo Approached Mayasa's girl friend

"Hello" she said sweetly "I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh hello," the girl smiled

"I wanted to warn you about Mayasa"

"Huh?" she looked surprised "about what"

"He cheats on girls" she said truthfully

"OH _really _how do you know"

"He cheated on me, With you"

"What??" she asked surprised "we have been going out for a month"

"Yeah, we were going out for a year until I saw him kissing you"

"Oh my god I'm so so so sorry I didn't know" the girl said truthfully

Than Mayasa walked over

"Hello what are you girls talking about?" he wrapped his arm around his girlfriend

"Don't touch me "the girl said "You Cheated on my friend" she grabbed ichigo's hand and they stomped off as Ichigo got pulled away she stuck her tongue out at Mayasa

_'Cause you're the dust in my eye you're the rock in my shoe _

"Ichigo, Listen to me"

"Mayasa, you are nothing to me anymore"

"Ichigo" He said grabbing her hand

"let go of me" she yelped

"why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you hurt me" she said simply

_Yeah, you lie, lie, lie _

"Would have told you eventually" Mayasa lied

"You cheated on me" she retorted "you lie, how do I know everything you ever said wasn't a lie"

"I wouldn't lie……about _everything_" he said trailing off.

"Yeah, if you are capable of lying about cheating, your capable of anything, now if you excuse me, me and the girls are going shopping" Ichigo glared as she walked away from him.

"NO" Mayasa said "listen to me" he grabbed onto Ichigo's arm

_Better watch what you say, 'cause I'm on to you _

"Ichigo, I did, love you its just I met someone else." Mayasa lied "I mean I really did love you, but I met Carrot I wouldn't hurt her like I did to you I didn't mean to hurt you" a girl came out of no where

"Hey Mayasa, What are we doing for our three week anniversary" she asked looking dreamy eyed

"yaeh, Never would want to hurt carrot" Ichigo retorted "Your Berry right?" Ichigo said "Mayasa Cheats careful there girl"

_Mr. Nice Guy, whoa, Mr. Nice Guy you're so nice._

"Ichigo…." Mayasa Crumbled he had hurt the wrong person

"I thought your were the best thing in the world" Ichigo said to the boy in font of him "Your So not nice, I hate you" she turned to walk away

"You hurt me, and if I can help it, you won't hurt anyone else….EVER! JERK!" she walked away.


End file.
